Undead Hearts Cannot Be Broken
by Ryuu Girl
Summary: Kikyo and Fluffy make a pact. Fluffy hunts Kagome. Kagome begins to train herself in the modern age and learns of her family orgins. Will Kagome's grandma help Kagome awaken the power of her tainted blood line or will she destroy it?Sess/Kag
1. Prolouge A demon miko

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha and never will.*sniffles*The Characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi.O-o*Hides from the lawyers* This is my first fic and I would looove reviews. Be gentle-;  
  
Summary-Kikyo is an undead miko who wanders among the living with the sole purpose of staying alive to kill Inuyasha. Sesshomaru is the heartless lord of the Western Lands who's main goal in life is to own the Tessusaiga. Working together they create a new and terrible threat against Inuyasha and his friends. Can Inuyasha over come the new threat from his past? PG-13 for cursing and mild violence. I/K&S/M  
  
Undead Hearts Cannot Be Broken By: Ryuu Girl Prolouge  
  
Under the full moon, a lone samurai spy travels through through the dark forest. He had been traveling all night under the shadow of darkness trying to catch up with his companions and feared what evils lurked in waiting for him on his trek. He made his way in through the thick bushes attempting to return to the safety of the path. He came to a clearing in the trees and noticed a figure blocking the road ahead. He stopped and hid his presence in the dense undergrowth. He peered into the moonlight, quickly realizing it was a miko judging by her clothes.  
  
'What would a miko be doing alone in a demon infested forest in the middle of the night? Even if she was powerful enough to defend herself, their wasn't village for miles.' He wondered.  
  
He watched the priestess in awe, her raven black hair blowing in the wind. It shone in the dim moonlight. Her steely gray eyes focused on the forest ahead of her as if she was waiting for something. Her cold expression and striking features combined to create the image of a mysterious miko.  
  
'Wait a minute.. By kami, there is no wind!' He realized fearfully.  
  
Yet her hair continued to whip in the phantom winds, it seemed to lash out at all who dare draw near. She seemed to shimmer in the spell of the moonlight.  
  
'She's no miko.she's a youkai in disguise.'  
  
Suddenly white insect like youkai with red eyes holding clouds of mist, emerged from the sky and circled the demoness. She reached out her hands in greeting and seemed to be speaking to herself calmly. "You poor souls, so young."The imposter miko whispered as she absorbed the misty objects.  
  
"Come with me and give me your strength." The samurai unconsciously stepped back in horror and heard the snap of a twig under his feet. The demoness whipped around and looked at him with an icy, heartless glare. The insect youkai suddenly charged forward and surrounded him. He opened his mouth to scream but it fell on deaf ears before he fell into darkness..  
  
The soulless husk of a samurai fell before the miko demon and she merely stared as his captured soul became one with her own deception for a body. She turned away and silently disappeared into the forest without a sound, not noticing the gentle snow beginning to fall. Kikyo, the undead miko, traveled on heading west.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Words you should know  
  
Miko~Priestess Kami~God Youkai~Demon  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what do you think? Intrigued? This is my first fic and I'm really excited to know your opinion, so please review^^I know it's kind of short..I promise Inuyasha and the gang will appear within the next chapter Ch.1 An Icy Premonition 


	2. Ch1 An Icy Premenition

Disclaimer: Characters of Inuyasha Belong to the talented Rumiko Takahashi so don't waste your time trying to sue me. -_-"  
  
Yeah my first real chapter ^^ Some of you may have been wondering in the prologue if Kikyo could really steal a living soul, and I would like to point out in the graphic novel# 12 Kikyo has her insects steal the soul out of one of Naraku's guards to escape. Therefore there may be OOC in this but that is not a part of it.  
  
Undead Hearts Cannot Be Broken  
  
By: Ryuu Girl  
  
*~*~*Ch.1 An Icy Premonition*~*~*  
  
Something did not feel right. Sesshoumaru breathed in the scents brought to him by a passing breeze, which lingered long enough to dance in his hair before roving back into the night. He detected the scents of several weaker youkai in the area, which served him and the calming scent of his forest. There was nothing in particularly strange and yet the lord of the Western Lands felt as restless as a caged animal. An inner feeling warned him of something approaching, keeping him tense and alert. He sniffed again, this time detecting the faint traces of winter. The Demon Lord looked up and saw dark clouds threatening to engulf the full moon. The waning moonlight delicately outlined his sinfully beautiful demonic features before slowly disappearing behind the clouds. Sesshoumaru stood still upon his balcony that overlooked the Western Lands and watched the sky darken. He surveyed the lands meticulously and took one last sniff at the passing breeze before turning away satisfied and returned to his chamber. Behind him the snow began to gently fall, covering the land with a pure blanket of white.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shippou duck!" Kagome yelled.  
  
The young kitsune instantly dropped to the snow to avoid the frozen missile. He quickly formed a snowball of his own and threw it at Miroku. Miroku dodged it and looked quite smug until Sango whacked him in the back of the head with her own snowball.  
  
"Itai.That was quite uncalled for. Attacking a man from behind Sango, really."  
  
Sango merely laughed at threw another at Kagome. Kagome squeaked and ducked before retaliating.  
  
Kagome was introducing the gang to the art of Snowball fights while Inuyasha merely snorted and jumped up in the God Tree to take a nap. It wasn't exactly a necessary skill for battle, but everyone could use a break after their non-stop trek for the shards. Sango was catching on fast and proved to be quite the formidable enemy, and Miroku was matching every shot blow for blow. Only poor Shippou was having trouble making snowballs with his tiny paws. Miroku looked up at the scowling hanyou sitting in the god tree and winked at Kagome, Sango, and Shippou with mischievous intent. The three of them caught on to Miroku and quickly retreated to restock in snowballs. Satisfied at their full artillery, Kagome gave the signal and the four of them bombed Inuyasha with snowballs from behind. Inuyasha heard them coming and neatly jumped out of the way. He merely fehed.  
  
"You really think you're a match for me in a fight, even one as foolish as this?" He growled from his perch.  
  
"Actually, I think we're MORE than a match." Shippou  
  
That got his attention fast. He began to growl louder and stared eye to eye to the seemingly insane kitsune. Shippou gulped, but stood his ground.  
  
"Why you little.."  
  
Kagome quickly cut him off. "Now Shippou you should know better than to tease Inuyasha like that. He can't help it if he's scared of a good snowball fight. I mean he's all ready hiding up in the tree." She smirked evilly.  
  
"Now wait a minute Kagome.."  
  
"Of course Lady Kagome is right" Miroku added as he walked up to the tree to stand close to Kagome.  
  
"We must all pity him and pray to Buhhda to give Inuyasha strength to combat his.oomph!"  
  
While Miroku was talking, his hand began to move towards Kagome, but Inuyasha quickly caught on and hurled a humongous snowball right at Miroku's head.  
  
"Keep your ****** hands off of her!" The furious hanyou yelled.  
  
He jumped down and began pelting everyone with Snowballs. Sango and Kagome leaped for shelter behind a tree, while Miroku and Shippou scrambled to escape the hanyou's snowballs of wrath.  
  
"That worked well." The houshi said smugly to Shippou as he eluded another frozen missile.  
  
"Yeah, too well if you ask me...eep!" Poor Shippou was caught off guard and got a face full of snow for his troubles.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Inu-Tachi continued with their "training" till sunset. Then they all began to trudge back to the village for dinner and some dry clothes. Despite the fact that everyone except a certain hanyou was exhausted, they were all still cheerful and wore a satisfied smile. Miroku even had enough energy to slide over to Sango during their trek home, and grope her.  
  
"Hentai!" She shrieked and dealt him a blow on the head with Hirkarotsu.  
  
Kagome and Shippou sweat dropped while Inuyasha just snorted and began to drag the unconscious houshi towards the village.  
  
Kagome walked beside Sango and said. "You know I'm starting to worry about Miroku. All the blows to the head might leave some permanent damage."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't worry about that. That lecher has a thick head and deserved every one." Sango retorted with a scowl.  
  
"But what if it made him even more of a lecher?" Shippou asked mischievously.  
  
"Well.I have heard of severe head trauma affecting a person's personality." Kagome mused.  
  
Shippou looked at Kagome with wide eyes. Kagome sweatdropped.  
  
"Sevier head what?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Never mind Shippou."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyo walked confidently through the deadly still forest, her thoughts dead set on her destination. Her soul stealers flew around her steadily. As much as she hated working with demons this partnership was necessary to destroy certain..obstacles. Inuyasha belonged with her and she belonged in hell, but he would not die if the reincarnated bitch was still around. She did not care how or by whom, but that strange image of herself had to be destroyed.  
  
'Yes all that matters is that the bitch dies.' She thought with a sudden flare of dark power, called upon by her darkened emotions.  
  
The insect like soul stealers then disappeared into the night to begin their hunt for fresh souls.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hidden among the trees, a hidden crow youkai watched as the dark miko continued her silent trek towards his master's castle. He narrowed his gleaming red eyes and flew into the night. His master needed to know of the unexpected intruder. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well hope you guys liked it and as always R&R!^^ 


	3. Ch2 Burning Determination

Disclaimer: Characters of Inuyasha Belong to the talented Rumiko Takahashi so don't waste your time and money trying to sue me.-;  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-san! I've been putting in a lot of work on Ch.2 and I managed to finish today. I must say I'm rather disappointed in the number of reviewers I've gotten so far T_T I can only make the story better if you guys review and give me your opinions and comments. So if you want the story to run smoothly and the next chapter to be up soon please read and review! Anyway here's Ch.2, enjoy^^  
  
Undead Hearts Cannot Be Broken  
  
By: Ryuu Girl  
  
*~*~*Ch.2 Burning Determination*~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru was deeply engrossed in his reading until he smelled Jaken approaching his library, no doubt coming to bother him. The disgusting smell of old socks and pond scum made Sesshoumaru want to gag as his servant approached. He growled under his breath in annoyance. The toad would not get the hint that he wanted no interruptions. Jaken knocked once then cautiously stepped inside, trying not to wince at his master's cold stare.  
  
"Mi'lord, Yogarasu is back from his travels with supposed important news about a traveling miko heading this way."  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru, was disturbed over a trivial report of a foolish traveler? I thought I had made it clear I wanted no interruptions today." He said calmly, his words laced with an icy tone.  
  
He stood up and grabbed the foolish toad by his throat, lifting him to where he looked straight into the demon lord's golden eyes. Sesshoumaru felt his blood begin to heat, anticipating the thrill of ending the weaker youkai's life. In his mind he yearned to feel the powerful life giving blood slowly seep away from his victim's throat and stain his razor claws red. He fought the urge to crush the unfortunate youkai's throat and end his annoyance. Alas, loyal servants were hard to come by these days and he did not one the rancid smell of the toad's blood staining the room. He struggled to bring his instincts under control, carefully readjusting the emotionless expression he always wore. Jaken began to turn red as he stuttered out.  
  
"B-But Sesshoumaru-sama, this is no ordinary miko. The crow says the wench has been sucking the souls from everything that crosses her path and smells of death."  
  
Silently Sesshoumaru let this piece of information sink in. The only thing keeping silence at bay was the strangled croaking noises Jaken was emitting as he turned from red to blue. Finally remembering his victim, he carelessly tossed Jaken out the door and said.  
  
"Tell Yogarasu to feed and rest up. When he is done then send him to my study to speak with me. I wish to hear this personally."  
  
Without another word Seshoumaru left the library and walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the morning after the Inu tachi's snowball fight and already a heated argument had started between the two leaders of the group. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou sat by the campfire silently listening to the angry exchange of words and eating breakfast. By now this was a casual routine and they all learned to stay out of it unless it got ugly.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
"Damnit bitch what was that for!?!"  
  
"Because you need some sense knocked into you! I told you last week I needed to go home for a while. My family is going out of town for two weeks and I need to watch the shrine for them."  
  
"Two weeks! Naraku will be running the feudal ages by the time you return. Besides, you can't just back out of your responsibility whenever you feel like it. This whole thing was started because of your carelessness!"  
  
Kagome jerked back suddenly, the words seemed to lash out and slap her viciously across the face. The truth began to slowly burn its way into her like a slow corrosive acid. A sickening realization dawned on her. It truly was her fault, the enormous amount of peoples being slaughtered, the pain of Sango and Shippou losing their families, the total chaos she released upon the already wild feudal ages.  
  
'Dear kami, I never realized the amount of destruction I alone caused. If the jewel hadn't been shattered everyone wouldn't have to endure so much suffering. It's my fault, all because of me!' Kagome thought as she squeezed her eyes shut in anguish.  
  
She felt a black wave of shame laced with guilt engulf her like a roaring tidal wave and then recede to return to the tossing oceans of her soul. As the feeling ebbed away it felt like it was slowly destroying pieces of kagome's heart in its wake.  
  
'It's true. I am responsible for the collection of the shards. Not Sango, Miroku, Shippou, or even Inuyasha. It's my burden to bear and my battle to win. I can't continue to just stay on the sidelines and be Inuyasha's little shard detector. I need to become strong enough to be able to fight for my friends and myself. I need to rely upon my own powers this time.'  
  
Inuyasha saw her close her eyes in guilt and gave a satisfied smirk.  
  
'So the wench is finally realizing the importance of our mission huh? It's about time that fool put her own petty life aside for the jewel.' He thought smugly, oblivious to the true torment Kagome was going through.  
  
Kagome felt a new feeling of determination rise within her, giving her the burning urge to move on and the strength to open her eyes. She felt an unimaginable power begin to well up inside her. It was strangely intense, yet soothing. She vaguely remembered this power but, why it has decided to reappear now, Kagome did not know. The only time she felt this strength was when she was facing down Naraku with her bow and purifying arrows.  
  
Suddenly she opened her eyes, and glared at the arrogant hanyou. Her blue grey eyes smoldered in renewed fortitude, wiping Inuyasha's smug expression clean. He had expected her to break down into tears and yell 'sit'. Instead, she was staring him down with an expression that could melt the snow around them and singe his snow white hair.  
  
"I'm leaving now. I will return in THREE weeks." She stated firmly. Her tone seemed to dare him to argue.  
  
Without another word Kagome turned away from Inuyasha and trudged through the snow drifts over to the campfire to inform the rest of the group of her decision. Shippou leaped into her arms and hugged her while Sango and Miroku said goodbye. Slowly she detached the small kitsune from her and disappeared into the forest towards the well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha watched her ride her bike towards the well paralyzed with disbelief. He couldn't understand why she was suddenly so angry. He constantly argued with her and it would always end in a 'sit', but aside from that she never got REALLY mad. Suddenly it dawned on him.  
  
'What the hell! Three weeks? That bitch is not getting away that easily.' He thought in a sudden rage.  
  
He raced away from their campsite in pursuit of Kagome, determined to reach her before she disappeared down the well. He leapt through trees and just as he arrived in the well's clearing, he saw Kagome swing her legs over the edge. They locked eyes for a moment before Kagome turned away and calmly said.  
  
"Sit boy."  
  
Then she leaped into the well and was gone.  
  
Inuyasha struggled beneath the magical weight holding him down and the moment it let up, he jumped into the well after her. To his surprise, nothing happened. He stared up at the familiar clear blue sky of the feudal ages. The well had been sealed and he was unable to reach Kagome's time.  
  
"Shit."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome took a deep breath as she broke eye contact between Inuyasha and herself and leaped into the well. She felt the familiar tingle of magic around her as she was carried home. She landed on the dirty bottom of the well and turned towards the ladder to pull herself out.  
  
'There's no turning back now.' She thought with a hint of sadness.  
  
"I won't return till I'm strong enough to finish what I started."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, there's Chapter 2 people! I must say I'm rather proud of this chapter. I was at a loss until my muse, ¥Belle¥, finally slapped me with an inspiration. Because I'm fickle I decided to mix up the pairings a little since traditional Inu/Kag seem a little too common for this story. I know the story may seem slow right now but I promise it will be speeding up drastically. It will be slightly different from the original summary but, the basic plot of the story will stay for the most part unaltered and I'm making this more of a bittersweet romance*-* I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always r&r!  
  
Next Chapter Ch.3 Deals with the Dead 


	4. Ch3 Deals With The Dead

Konnichiwa Minna-san! Ok I admit it. I have a tendency to constantly change my mind without warning. I know this chapter was supposed to be based on the beginning of Kagome's training, but character development with Kikyo and Sesshoumaru is important in this story. Also, I have no control over the flow of ideas my muse, ¥Belle¥, sends me and I will be taking my time in order to make this story worth reading ^^; Reviews are appreciated so I know people are actually reading this, and I enjoy other people's thoughts and ideas. Lets go for the goal of 15 reviews, ok? Well here's Ch.3 fresh out of the oven!  
  
Undead Hearts Cannot Be Broken  
  
By: Ryuu Girl  
  
*~*~*Deals With The Dead*~*~*  
  
She was close. Kikyo entered the Inu youkai's territory two days ago, and was steadily approaching the heart of the Western Lands, Home of Lord Sesshoumaru. Kikyo was well aware of the Lord's hate for his half brother. She had to use this hatred to her advantage, using the Inu Lord as a useful pawn, ready to be discarded after his purpose was fulfilled.  
  
She's been working with Naraku too long. His malicious nature was beginning to rub off on her, tainting her mind with cruel, heart wrenching plans, which would leave her victims pleading for the mercy called death. Her face twisted into an icy smile at the thought of the reincarnated bitch lying on the ground dying. Watching Kikyo drag her beloved into the depths of hell with a passionate embrace between two lovers.  
  
Her dark aura shadowed the immediate area, disguising the normally bright new sunshine. The air was thick with her flying soul stealers. Yes, she was almost ready to make the first move. Inuyasha and his friends would be damned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
West of the dark miko, Sesshoumaru was mulling over the dead trespasser. 'So the resurrected miko corpse has dared enter the Western Lands, possibly to seek me out. Foolish corpses, I, Sesshoumaru do not tolerate trespassers alike or otherwise.' Also, what would it wish to speak with him about? Surely the thing did not have the foolishness to ask for his services in exchange for a petty shikon shard. No, last he heard it was working with Naraku, seeking out shards for the evil hanyou.' Sesshoumaru mused, trapped deep within his thoughts.  
  
He frowned at the thought of the twisted evil hanyou and his constant manipulations. If that hanyou bastard and the undead miko were wandering his lands, he would have to tread guardedly and watch the actions of those in his lands meticulously.  
  
For an instant he considered the thought that it might be the miko who traveled with Inuyasha. No, she was very much alive and healthy. His thoughts strayed to the strange yet curiously strong child like woman. She had eluded death by his claws several times in the past, each and every time displaying a new bewildering strength. The first time he actually took a moment to acknowledge her was when she pulled the Tessusaiga from his father's remains.  
  
The sword had seemed to sense her deeply buried strength and instantly accepted her as its master. The thought of a human claiming his rightful inheritance was enough to send him off the edge into a mindless state of bloodlust. He unconsciously paced his study with the manner of a caged animal. He hadn't hunted for days and his instincts were beginning to get to him. He hadn't really bothered to think of it earlier, but he remembered the miko had actually been quite easy on the eyes. She had a fiery and daring aura, which seemed to emanate an overwhelming strength as she dared to stare him down the second time they met. The image of her with her raven black hair and deep blue eyes flecked with gray blazing in anger at him was burned into his mind.  
  
Sesshoumaru allowed himself a small smile at the thought. Yes, he had plowed his hand through his dear brother's stomach before the brat tore off the borrowed arm holding the Tessusaiga.  
  
He was suddenly ripped from his thoughts by a knocking at the door. Jaken stepped in followed by Yogarasu the crow demon. The bird youkai stood behind Jaken in his human form, waiting silently for his lord's interrogation.  
  
He had long black hair pulled in a low ponytail, and burning red eyes, which seemed to hunger for blood. His face was unnaturally cold; he wore an expression of stone. His body was hidden beneath a black cloak that stopped just above his ankles. The only thing it revealed was his feet. They were similar to human feet except for the fact that where harmless toes should be, instead there were wicked curved talons that rivaled his master's claws. He was the lord's eyes and ears of the Western Lands, and uncommonly strong for a crow. Unlike most youkai, Yogarasu could live without scavenging on the weak and wounded. He survived on his ability to become one with the shadows and his thirst for flesh and blood.  
  
Piercing the two lower youkai with his golden gaze, Sesshoumaru turned towards Yogarasu. He looked the crow in the eyes and finally spoke.  
  
"So tell me Yogarasu, you say a unknown miko has wandered across our borders and is currently on a path directly to the castle?"  
  
"Hai Mi'Lord. If she continues her current path, she will be at the castle gates by tomorrow's sunset." Yogarasu answered respectfully, with a voice that sounded like a dry wind ripping through dead reeds. His eyes never left the ground out of reverence for the demon lord.  
  
"Does she travel alone?"  
  
" No Mi'Lord. She was accompanied by soul stealing demons that appeared to be under her complete control."  
  
" Have you seen any sign of a demon wrapped in the pelt of a white baboon?"  
  
Yogarasu blinked at the peculiar question.  
  
'How would a baboon clad demon have anything to do with an intruding miko?' He wondered silently. He quickly pushed the thought aside. It was his master's business and he was only a spy. All he cared about was the bloodshed that normally shadowed in the youkai lord's wake.  
  
"No Mi'Lord. I have not seen nor heard anything about a demon with that description."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sesshoumaru looked up to see a blur in an orange kimono rush towards him right before it collided with his legs. Rin looked up at the Inu youkai with eyes shining with admiration.  
  
"Has Sesshoumaru-sama seen Jaken? Rin was playing hide and seek with him, but he never came to find Rin." She said looking puzzled and had not noticed the toad's presence in the room yet.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at his servant who was standing beside Yogarasu. He was flattened against the wall trying to hide in the shadows. Yogarasu snorted at the toad's lame attempt.  
  
"Jaken, take Rin to play in the gardens and stay with her. If you fail, you shall taste my poison claws." Sesshoumaru commanded sternly.  
  
Jaken face became a strange, splotched mixture of red and green. "Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken said quickly as he ushered the energetic girl out of the study.  
  
Yogarasu turned to give the small human a hungry look as she left the room. That did not go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru who merely waved a clawed hand at his spy.  
  
"Very well Yogarasu. That will be all for now." He said dismissively.  
  
Yogarasu hesitated. " Sesshoumaru-sama, shall I intercept the miko before she reaches the castle?" His talons itched at the thought of tearing them into the mortal's weak flesh.  
  
Sesshoumaru's gaze sharpened. "No, I will deal with the trespasser myself. The miko shall not reach this castle." He said firmly as he turned away, clearly ending the conversation.  
  
"Hai Milord." Yogarasu said as he bowed and backed out of the study.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the crow youkai retreat silently. Then, he left for his chambers to gather the Tenseiga and Toukijin. Indeed, the demon lord did not tolerate trespassers in the Western Lands. He would prove that once more today.  
  
After carefully securing the swords at his side and leaving Jaken with strict instructions to stay and watch over the palace and Rin, Sesshoumaru leapt into the morning light.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru had been hunting in his true form all morning and had yet to find any trace of the trespasser. He growled low in his throat and his tail thrashed behind him in irritation, causing a couple trees to be knocked over. The enormous snow-white dog was a truly frightening scene to come by. He was the size of a modern day home and had purple stripes, which traveled down the side of his face and met at his jaws. On the demon's forehead was a blue crescent moon. Green corroding poison dripped from the demon's mouth, which held rows of pointed canine teeth. His blood red eyes were narrowed in concentration as he tracked his prey with the patience of an experienced predator.  
  
Finally, a passing breeze caught his attention. Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose in distaste, as the disgusting smell of earth, bones, and death, wafted to his nostrils. He began to run in the direction of the offensive scent, shaking the earth with his powerful gait. He could feel a dark aura in the forest ahead of him as he drew ever closer.  
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped in a clearing. He scanned the area and spotted something lying in a large tree that resembled the Goshinboku in Inuyasha's forest. The dog youkai sniffed the earth confirming that the owner of the horrible scent was indeed there. Satisfied, Sesshoumaru returned to his more humanoid form. He calmly approached the tree and saw the undead miko sleeping in its branches. His claws began to glow green as he prepared to melt the miko on the spot. Just as he was about to lunge, Kikyo opened her eyes and gave him a smug look.  
  
Sesshoumaru rushed forward to tear the miko apart when; he was suddenly thrown back by a magical barrier that appeared around the tree. He got up and growled.  
  
"What are you doing in my lands corpse?"  
  
Kikyo gave him a long look and smiled. " You need to learn some hospitality demon, or at least some respect. You are foolish to attack the one who could give you that which you have been denied time and time again."  
  
Sesshoumaru readjusted his emotionless expression and merely raised an eyebrow at the zombie's statement. "Oh really, tell me then. What exactly can you give me which I am unable to gain myself?"  
  
Kikyo fixed her icy gaze upon the demon lord and tried to suppress a smirk.  
  
'So predictable, the foolish whelp.'  
  
"Why, the legendary demon sword Tessusaiga." She said watching the demon lord for a reaction.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave her a bored look and said. " Tessusaiga? I am unable to wield the sword so what good is it for you to take it from my half-brother. I doubt an even weaker creature like you, could steal the sword from the weak half-breed. In the end I think I would get more of a pleasure in melting you right here."  
  
Kikyo eyed the poison as it dripped from his claws and land upon the soil with a hiss. She stared him down with an unwavering look and said. "Obviously you do not realize you have seriously overlooked several important factors of the sword, including its true master."  
  
"My half-brother is of no importance to me, nor is any of Naraku's lowly schemes." Sesshoumaru stated coldly.  
  
"Naraku has no part in this. This meeting is solely for my own personal gain and I do not recall mentioning Inuyasha. Tessusaiga belongs to neither you nor your brother. Currently its loyalty lies with my own dear reincarnate who ironically cannot even wield a sword much less master it." She spat out.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed the hate flashing in her eyes before she managed to get herself back under control. He felt a familiar anger began to heat his blood as he thought of the miko releasing Tessusaiga from his father's tomb but oddly enough he also felt a tiny prick of some other strange emotion racing through him.  
  
'What on earth is this?' he thought. 'I should feel nothing but hatred towards the human filth.' Try as he might, the mighty lord could not identify the feeling he felt when he thought of the miko. The Sesshoumaru growled in frustration. Now was not the time to fight his emotions when he had an opponent in front of him. He would deal with the confusing thoughts later.  
  
Kikyo paused for a minute to regain her composure before she continued. "As I was saying, the only reason why the sword allows Inuyasha to use it is because the girl freely gave it to him. She is the key to you gaining what you deem as rightfully yours. I propose that in exchange for your services I shall steal the Tessusaiga for you and give you the necessary information of how to use the girl to your advantage in wielding it."  
  
Sesshoumaru allowed himself a slight smirk. " What is this service you need so badly? Is it truly so important that you risk the wrath of that foolish hanyou?"  
  
Kikyo fought to hold her icy expression, but was unable to stop the bone chilling smile that graced her lips. Sesshoumaru felt his hackles rise instinctively at the disturbing corpse.  
  
" Inuyasha's wrath? The only one who will face his anger is my foolish reincarnation. I wish for you to remove her from the picture so she will be out of my way permanently. I will take care of getting the sword and framing the girl to make it appear as if she was the thief." She paused to make sure Sesshoumaru was listening before continuing.  
  
"The only thing I care about is, that Inuyasha is sent to the gates of hell by my hands without interference from that slut who holds my soul. When you obtain her, she can be used to release the Tessusaiga for you. After that, I could care less how you kill her. My soul will be returned either way." Kikyo finished. She looked at Sesshoumaru expectantly.  
  
' The insolent dog cannot refuse. He's snared now.' She thought smugly.  
  
Sesshoumaru could only stare in amazement at the undead miko's truly evil plan. This was worse than Jaken's plan to use Inuyasha's dead mother to obtain the whereabouts of his father's tomb. It was beneath him and yet, Sesshoumaru had been looking for a chance to meet Inuyasha's wench once more. She could not be allowed to live after the many times she had survived battles with him. His honor demanded her death, but another part of him was also making requests. He inwardly snarled as a strange warmth enveloped him, and began to play with his mind. It left the demon lord feeling strangely calm at the thought of the child like woman. He would find out what this feeling was soon enough. The human would answer all his questions and more. Sesshoumaru blinked and gave the dead woman a piercing look.  
  
"Very well."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With a tired sigh Kagome pulled herself out of the well. She walked across the shrine's grounds towards her home, anticipating a nice hot bath.  
  
'All right, the worst is over now. I just need to calm down and think this through. I know I have the power to purify my bow and arrows, but that just isn't enough. In close combat I would be easy prey for a youkai with the shards, but whom can I turn to in the Modern Ages who knows the ancient power of the miko and can train me to fight?'  
  
She pulled out her key to unlock the door, but to her surprise it was already open. Her family should have left this morning. No one should be home. She tensed as she heard the creak of the kitchen's ancient floorboards.  
  
'I should get Inuyasha; he would know what to do.no! I can do this myself. The whole purpose of this trip home was to learn to take care of myself. I can do this..' Kagome thought fiercely, the burning determination rising within her once more. She slowly pulled the bow off her shoulder and armed it with an arrow. She concentrated on the arrow, carefully powering it with her determination and rising strength.  
  
"I can do this." She told herself quietly.  
  
Kagome pushed the door open with her foot and walked in, arrow drawn tight. A tiny bead of sweat slid from her brow and down her cheek. She walked out of the entry way and into the living room. Kagome carefully avoided the tasteful antique furniture her mom loved to collect and decorate the house with. She heard another creak in the room next door.  
  
'He's still in the kitchen, good.' Kagome thought.  
  
She couldn't sense a demon aura, but sometimes humans could be worse. Taking a deep breath, she gathered strength from the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Kagome drew the arrow tight and walked into the kitchen. She saw a figure with it's back turned going through one of the drawers on the table. Kagome squinted in the dim morning light, attempting to identify the person cloaked in shadows. She finally gave up and aimed the arrow at the person's back.  
  
"Hold it!" Kagome said firmly, trying to hide the uncertainty in her voice.  
  
The figure stiffened and turned around slowly. Kagome's heart lurched as she accidentally released the arrow. She gasped when she recognized her grandpa.  
  
'Oh no.'Kagome thought as the arrow streaked towards her grandfather with a deadly intent.  
  
"Grandpa!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Evil cliffhanger yes? ^^ Most people wouldn't expect to be attacked by a bow an arrow in the Modern Ages so I wonder if Kagome's grandfather can survive. Well, I had to do something to keep you on the edge of your seat. I'm enjoying writing this and so far I think this will be a pretty long fic. Who knows? I sure don't^^; Hopefully, I'll be updating again soon, and as always R&R! 


	5. Ch4 A Relative Revieled

Konnichiwa Minna! I've finally got the next chapter done and decided to post it this week. I just wanted thank all the people who reviewed and respond to their comments real quick in the end of this chapter.  
  
*Kagome stomps in*  
  
RG: Hey your not supposed to be here, your up in the next chapter.  
  
Kagome: *Glares* What's up with making me shoot my own grandpa?  
  
RG: ^^; Eh heh He's not dead yet, besides if you don't return to the story you won't know what happens. Not to mention you haven't trained yet so, you're still unable to hurt me.  
  
Kagome: Fine, but after I'm done training you better watch out.  
  
RG: Eep! I better go find myself a guard dog. Anyway here's chapter 4, Ja ne! *Leaves to go look for Inuyasha or Fluffy*  
  
Undead Hearts Cannot Be Broken  
  
By: Ryuu Girl  
  
*~*~*Ch.4 A Relative Revealed*~*~*  
  
Kagome squeezed her eyes shut in horror and prayed her aim was off. Kagome's grandfather eyes widened as the arrow streaked towards him.  
  
'Dear Kami no!' Kagome thought as her mind and body froze in horror.  
  
"Ahh!" He yelled and closed his eyes, anticipating the piercing pain of the arrow tearing through his heart.  
  
* Thunk! * Kagome flinched as she heard the arrow hit. Slowly, she pried her eyes open and stared at the sight before her. Her grandfather was staring straight ahead with wide eyes and his jaw slack with an expression that resembled a wide mouthed frog. His back was pressed against the wall with the arrow embedded in the wall a centimeter from his right ear. He wasn't moving and seemed to have fainted on his feet. Kagome felt her heart drop to her feet in relief of her lousy aim under pressure. She also felt a prick of annoyance and mentally kicked herself for her stupidity and lack of skill.  
  
' See? This is why you need to start training now. You lost your cool and nearly killed your own grandpa!' A nasty little voice in her head said.  
  
Kagome winced, for the voice in her head was quite loud.  
  
'If that had been a demon you were shooting, you would be dead by now. There are no second chances if your fighting a youkai powered by the shards.' The voice yelled in irritation.  
  
'Shut up, I know I need to train. That's the whole reason why I came here' She told it angrily.  
  
'Is it, or was the call of home and all of it's modern conveniences too strong?' the voice whispered in accusation.  
  
Kagome glowered. Gods, she was having an argument with herself and losing.  
  
'You know I'm right. I'm you after all. I know your heart and all of its desires. You can't escape your voice of reason.'  
  
Kagome sighed in irritation at the lashing comments of her common sense. Damn it all, she had to get started as soon as possible. She was beginning to feel discouraged. Her attack on grandpa didn't help her moral either.  
  
'Oh no, I forgot all about grandpa!' Kagome realized with wide eyes.  
  
Kagome rushed over to her grandpa worried. He was still frozen against the wall, bearing an uncanny resemblance to a statue.  
  
"Grandpa are you all right? Grandpa?" Kagome questioned in worry. She waved her hands in front of his face trying to wake him. Finally, she gave up and threw his arm across her shoulders and began the long walk to the living room dragging her grandpa with her.  
  
"So far this training mission has been anything, but promising." Kagome muttered bitterly.  
  
She carefully laid him on the couch and went back into the kitchen to fetch a wet cloth for his head. Kagome quickly returned to his side and placed the cloth on his head in an attempt to revive him. Then she sat down on the floor beside him to wait. Kagome's eyes started to droop and her body began to feel the morning's early stresses catch up with her. Unconsciously, Kagome slowly slipped into a peaceful sleep beside the couch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha come down here." Miroku yelled beneath the Goshinboku where Inuyasha was currently pouting in its highest branches.  
  
" Beat it monk! I don't feel like dealing with you right now." Inuyasha growled, as he glared at the monk below him. Miroku stared back at him calmly and continued his coaxing.  
  
"Starving yourself won't make Kagome-sama come back any sooner Inuyasha. Come, lunch is ready. You cannot stay up there for three weeks sleeping. If you insist, why don't you come with Sango and I to gather some rumors about the shards after lunch?" Miroku said calmly.  
  
Inuyasha perked up at the mentioning of the shards; he did need to check a few places. He gave a half-hearted grumble and jumped off the limb and landed in front of Miroku. "Let's go monk."  
  
"After lunch Inuyasha." Miroku reminded him.  
  
"Feh, fine. Weak humans." Inuyasha replied irritably as he began to walk back to the village with Miroku in tow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome woke to find a soft wool blanket had been draped around her while she had slept. She looked up expecting to see her grandpa lying on the couch, but to her surprise he was nowhere to be found. Slowly she shrugged the blanket off her and walked into the kitchen.  
  
" Ah Kagome your awake."  
  
Kagome blinked in surprise to see her grandfather sitting at the kitchen table sipping tea evenly. Kagome couldn't believe how her grandfather recovered so quickly, he was quite an old man after all. He was a little pale still, but otherwise he was his normal good-humored self. Finally Kagome managed to regain her voice.  
  
"Grandpa, are you alright?" Kagome asked hesitantly.  
  
"Of course I am granddaughter, though I must say your aim needs improvement." Grandpa said in a chiding voice. He tried his best to look stern, but in the end he was unable to force back the twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Kagome felt a small twinge of anger sweep through her, but it was quickly replaced with relief. She stared at the neatly swept floor of the kitchen in shame.  
  
"I'm so sorry Grandpa, I didn't realize you were home. I shouldn't have been so careless; I thought you were a burglar." Kagome swallowed a sob that was rising in her throat. She nearly killed her own grandpa.  
  
Grandpa was taking another sip of tea when a spasm of laughter slipped past his lips; unfortunately some tea did too. It spurted across the table, but he continued laughing.  
  
"Grandpa, what's so funny?" Kagome asked glowering.  
  
"Nothing my dear. Nothing at all." Grandpa wheezed. He struggled to regain his composure before continuing. " Kagome, do you have anything planned this week?"  
  
'Uh oh, I hope he's not going to enlist me for shrine sweeping again' Kagome thought with an edge of panic.  
  
'There's no way I can play shrine caretaker and still get the necessary training done in three weeks.' Kagome looked out the window and saw that it was about noon.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome quickly snapped out of her thoughts and returned her attention to Grandpa.  
  
"Actually Grandpa, I have quite a bit to do and very little time to do it." Kagome said seriously.  
  
Grandpa studied her face as it suddenly tensed and became clouded with worry. He frowned at the obvious signs that something was bothering Kagome and he didn't know what it was.  
  
"Something tells me you have a story of your own to tell." He said softly. "Come have some tea and tell me everything."  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and began to explain her current predicament to the elder man..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly returned to the castle that night after his meeting with Kikyo to inform Jaken that he will be gone for a couple days.  
  
"Mi'Lord your back! Was the hunt a success?" Jaken asked.  
  
Seshoumaru ignored the annoying toad's question and went straight to the point.  
  
"Jaken, ready the room next to the girl's. I will be gone for a while and I will not be returning alone. Watch Rin and if any harm should befall her; you will die." Sesshoumaru said in a blank firm voice.  
  
Jaken turned an even uglier shade of green in shock at his master's decision."B-b-but Lord Sesshoumaru. Who could you possibly wish to reside in THAT room?" Jaken stuttered.  
  
" You question my orders?" Seshoumaru asked calmly.  
  
Jaken recoiled in fear and threw himself at his master's feet. "Never Mi'lord!"  
  
"Good." Sesshoumaru said before turning away and leaving without another word. It was good that Rin was asleep. Leaving her behind without her being upset was never easy and Sesshoumaru did not wish to deal with it right now. He rose into the night sky and began the hunt for his newest prey.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I see, you came home to push yourself past your limit and harness the true potential of your miko strength, eh? I must say I agree with your decision, that demon you always travel with doesn't strike me as very reliable." Grandpa reviewed.  
  
Kagome started to defend her friend, but bit her tongue. Grandpa only wanted was best for her and if he didn't approve of the hanyou it was because he didn't think he was protecting her well enough. Nodding in appreciation of the silence, Kagome's grandpa continued.  
  
"So do you even have an thought of where you can go to sharpen your skills? Your idea is a good one, yet you are lacking the wisdom of planning ahead my dear." Grandpa said musing.  
  
" No. I don't really know who I can turn to." Kagome said, but quickly continued. " I would ask you of course Grandpa, but miko's are women and uh."  
  
' A small white lie. It's necessary though. Poor Grandpa's spells never worked.' She thought regretfully.  
  
Grandpa waved his hand at her in understanding.  
  
" Yes, yes of course. I do have the advantage of my age though and can help you with what wisdom I have. For instance, the reason why I was asking if you had any plans was because I wanted you to meet an old friend of mine. I was thinking along the same lines you were and thought you might be able to learn a thing or two before you return to the Feudal Ages. She is quite experienced in the ways of self-defense and is a fully trained miko herself." He said, carefully watching his granddaughter for a response.  
  
'So that's why the old geezer didn't go with Mom and Souta.I wish I could have heard about this change of plans sooner. Cell phones are useless in the Feudal Ages.' Kagome thought annoyed.  
  
A/N: With my service plan they're useless even in the modern ages ^^;  
  
Kagome immediately perked up when she realized what Grandpa was saying. With her biggest problem solved, she was one step closer to her goal. Kagome's heart suddenly felt a million times lighter, and embraced her Grandpa happily.  
  
"Oof! Easy Kagome, I'm an old man; I can't keep up with your youth." Grandpa said laughing. Suddenly Kagome recognized a familiar glint in Grandpa's eyes. She fought the urge to groan.  
  
" This reminds me of a legend that was passed down from the ages about a magical stone that reflected a person's powers back to them ten fold, but."  
  
" Enough of the fairy tales you old fool. Kagome and I have a lot of work to do." A sharp voice said, cutting off the old man's tale.  
  
Kagome and Grandpa turned to the door to find a tall woman leaning in the doorframe frowning. Kagome gasped in surprise as she took in the unexpected visitor's appearance. She was obviously quite old. Her hair was pure white with age and fell over her shoulders and down her back tied in a loose ponytail. Her face was slightly wrinkled and weathered, but her silver eyes shone with a youthful pride and strength. She was dressed in the clothes of a miko, except instead of a red hakama, her's was a deep purple. The woman had a look of power in the way she held herself, which was in stark contrast to her slightly bony frame.  
  
"Well, what are you gawking at Tsunomai? Introduce me to my new student and granddaughter." She said frowning at Grandpa with impatience.  
  
Kagome blinked at the stern woman. 'Grandpa's name is Tsunomai ? What a minute, I have a Grandma!?!"  
  
Grandpa regained his senses and struggled to speak. He glowered then said. "Eh, Kagome may I introduce your Grandmother, Tenseinobi. She will be your teacher in the skills of self-defense and sharpener of your miko skills. Tenseinobi, your granddaughter, Kagome."  
  
Kagome was tongue-tied. She couldn't even begin to respond. There were so many questions. Tenseinobi's stern frown was shattered as she smiled warmly at Kagome.  
  
" It's so nice to see you again. The last time I saw you; you were but a mere baby. I'm so glad to see you again." She emanated a warm welcoming aura, which made Kagome slowly recover from her shock and relax.  
  
Grandpa nudged her back into attention. Kagome stuttered in an attempt to respond to the greeting.  
  
" Um. k-konichiwa Tenseinobi." Kagome paused. Calling a woman like Tenseinobi, obaasan didn't seem appropriate. ".San."  
  
Tenseinobi chuckled, her voice sounded like brass bells twinkling. It was very nice and Kagome suddenly felt like laughing herself. " Please, call me Grandmother, or perhaps more appropriate Tenseinobi sensei. We will be working together after all."  
  
Tenseinobi schooled her tone to a firmer down to business voice. "Well then, Tsunomai. If you excuse us we do have work to do." Without another word, she turned towards Kagome and gestured towards the door.  
  
"Shall we?" Not waiting for a response, Tenseinobi led Kagome out of the house towards the shrine training grounds.  
  
Kagome automatically followed the woman with a feeling of excitement rising within her. The determination loomed in the back of her mind and Kagome swore she heard the annoying voice in her head say.  
  
' Now you're starting to move forward.' The voice said in approval.  
  
'I'm ready to begin.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Words to know:  
  
Hakama- The red pants in the miko outfit.  
  
Tenseinobi- Translated meaning natural beauty.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah! Now the story's starting to get somewhere^^ Kagome's training starts now and Sess and Kikyo are putting their plan to motion while the Inu-tachi eat lunch. I don't know what Kagome's grandpa's name was so I just made it up. I think it sounds kinda cool anyway. If you know his real name e-mail me and I'll be happy to change it. I just wanted to respond to a few reviewers real quick.  
  
kawaii kitsune~ Sorry for the evil cliffhanger ; I had to give you something to look forward to though ^^  
  
miko demon hunter~ Thanks a bunch for reviewing every chapter! I know Kikyo's name drives me nuts too. Lol don't pity Jaken too much you'll find out later that he doesn't deserve it.  
  
Gemini dragon~ Sorry about holding off Kagome's training a little while longer, but now she has a teacher^^ Thanks for the compliment, I'll try to keep updating.  
  
Piukka~ Here's your update @-@  
  
Anyway, Thanks for all the great reviews. Keep it up and tell me what you think of this new twist in the plot. Ja ne^^  
  
~Ryuu Girl~ 


	6. You Decide!

Konnichiwa Minna! Sorry but this isn't actually a chapter. I need a little help from you, the readers, to decide something about the next chapter. Like I said, this will be a Sess/Kag fic, but I don't know if you all want Kagome and Sesshoumaru to meet in the next chapter like during Kagome's training or just wait till she's done and returns to the Feudal Era. I've been thinking about this all week, but I still can't decide if the story's moving too slow or not. So I would really appreciate it if you tell me what you think so I can start on the next chapter. Sorry for the delay x-x;  
  
*~*Ryuu Girl*~* 


	7. Ch5 Dreams Across Time

Gomen, gomen, gomen for not updating so long! I fought a writer's block demon and then got grounded with the SIT from hell " Domo Arigatoo to everyone who voted! I've made up my mind now and I must say I got some great ideas from reviewers. You'll see the results in the next chapter or so. Thank you for your patience, here's Ch.5!  
  
*~*~*~*Ch.5 Dreams Across Time*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome stop fidgeting."  
  
"Hai Tenseinobi sensei" Kagome said with a sigh. So far her first day of training has been anything but action packed. After Kagome and Tenseinobi left Grandpa at the house, they settled down in the middle of the floor of the tidy shrine and Tenseinobi began to demonstrate the art of meditation and mental preparation. They had been at it for over two hours and the only thing Kagome felt like she was prepared for was a nap.  
  
"I know this must be hard for you Kagome, but sometimes battles are decided just by the attitudes of the two combatants." Tenseinobi said with a calm understanding.  
  
" The attitude is truly that important?" Kagome said amazed.  
  
" If you lose your cool in the heat of battle, your control goes with it. Control is an important part of your miko powers; without it you could end up blowing yourself to oblivion. Now focus all your thoughts on the beating of your heart. That's the pulse of your magic at its original source." Tenseinobi lectured sternly.  
  
'Wow, with as many times Inuyasha has lost his control he must be really lucky to still be alive.' Kagome thought dryly.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and attempted once more to focus on the steady rhythm in her chest. Tenseinobi had a good point; the only demon aside from Naraku to survive an encounter with Inuyasha was Sesshoumaru. Yes Sesshoumaru, his control was perfect. He was ever calm in the face of battle and executed every movement with a fluid grace no human could ever hope to posses. His outward beauty matched his grace flawlessly. Kagome suddenly felt her cheeks grow warm at the mental picture of the demon lord.  
  
'Ack! Get it together Kagome! The guy is a complete cold-blooded killer. He's anything but perfect... on the inside.' Kagome thought in irritation as she struggled to keep the blush spreading across her cheeks down before Tenseinobi sensei noticed.  
  
Suddenly Kagome was inspired. All she needed to do was to imitate the icy calm of the demon lord to focus into her powers. Kagome blushed again. Too bad the only thing she could focus on was the demon lord himself.  
  
Kagome gave her self a sharp mental slap and returned to work. She took a deep breath and began to search inside herself. The beating of her heart rang in her ears and she mentally dug deeper inside herself, attempting to find the source of the continuous sound. It felt like she was pushing through a dense forest and was looking for a clearing. Kagome's brow creased in concentration and a thin sheen of sweat formed. The pulse was beating louder and louder in her ears driving her on.  
  
Tenseinobi watched silently as her granddaughter fought to tap into her miko powers. She felt her pride rise within as she witnessed Kagome's gallant struggles.  
  
' Kagome is sure determined. She is attempting to accomplish what most mikos do in months in a single afternoon. Still, I know she can she do it. Come on Kagome, reach for it..' Tenseinobi thought as she transferred a bit of her own strength to Kagome.  
  
Kagome's concentration nearly shattered when she heard a soft voice whisper inside her. 'Come on Kagome, reach for it.'  
  
'Tenseinobi sensei?'  
  
Kagome quickly buried that stray thought before she lost track. Reach for it... yes she could feel the warmth inside her.  
  
' I wonder if Sesshoumaru ever had to fight for control like this. Lucky bastard, I wish I had even an ounce of the self control and strength he possesses.' Kagome thought as she pushed through yet another mental barrier and groped blindly for the power within her.  
  
In a final effort Kagome tapped into the warmth and a blue light engulfed her mind. The wholeness and sheer power of the feeling overwhelmed Kagome as she gasped in awe. It flowed throughout her body; charging her blood with power and leaving her entire body engulfed in a pleasant warm tingly sensation. It felt like she had swallowed pure lightening. Kagome opened her eyes and stared at the smiling face of her grandmother through a blue haze for a moment before she descended into darkness.  
  
Tenseinobi smiled softly at the unconscious miko. When Kagome had managed to tap into her power, a blue aura surrounded her. It was absolutely beautiful. The air practically hummed with the energy the young miko had been emitting. Even now as she lay unconscious, her aura still shone. It had faded but was there, none-the-less. Tenseinobi quietly picked Kagome up and returned to the house. Kagome needed her rest. After all, this was only the beginning and Yoarashi was waiting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A demon corpse to the south, and the aging scent of humans that passed through this part of the forest a couple days ago; Sesshoumaru sneezed in disgust. The strength of an Inu youkai's nose could truly be a curse sometimes for the Feudal Ages was not an era of very many pleasant scents. Sesshoumaru forced himself to take another whiff of the air around him. The humans that passed through here did not smell of his hanyou brother nor of the kitsune that always traveled with the miko's motley group. The scent was strong even after being several days old; the smell of mud and blood taunted the youkai's sensitive nose. Obviously it was a band of rogue samurai burning a trail of waste and death in their wake. Odd as it was, Sesshoumaru could not recall the miko's scent being all that overwhelming compared to most humans. During his last encounter with Inuyasha, her scent just barely seemed to lightly touch his senses with a sakura sweet caress. Not that it mattered to him at the time; he had more important things to worry about like retrieving Tessusaiga from the hanyou. Now it's faded memory haunted him and left him frustrated because he was unable to distinguish her scent. Thus he had to depend on the scent of her companions to lead him to her.  
  
'I should have known this hunt wasn't going to be easy.' Sesshoumaru thought in irritation. Yet he also felt a feeling of satisfaction deep within himself. The primitive thrill of the hunt and the chase flowed through the veins of all Inu youkai; it was only natural to enjoy a long challenging hunt. The hunt was only half of the pleasure though. , But could he really kill her? The one human aside from Rin that managed to pique his interest; and was for the most part tolerable hygiene wise. He quickly squashed that meager doubt and erected his ice walls once more. She was a worthless ningen, nothing less nothing more.  
  
Satisfied, Sesshoumaru slowed his pace and finally stopped in a small clearing that was well shadowed by overhanging branches and kept the approaching starlight at bay. He glanced at the night sky and the rising full moon and felt the night weave its alluring promise of rest through the wind on a gentle breeze. With a toothy canine yawn and the quick curl of the tongue Sesshoumaru crouched into a comfortable position and allowed sleep to claim him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hmm. What? Why am I in Inuyasha's forest? Was the whole thing with Tenseinobi sensei just a dream?" Kagome opened her eyes and found her self lying next to the bone eaters well. She jerked up and struggled to stand up unaware of a rock waiting behind her.  
  
"How could I be dumb enough to fall asleep in the forest at night? I. oomph!" Kagome winced as she landed promptly on her backside. To her surprise she felt no pain.  
  
" Wait a minute. That fall should have at least made me sore. Could I be dreaming?"  
  
Kagome frowned decisively and gave her left arm a hard pinch. She winced but no pain came. Her eyes widened.  
  
"I really am dreaming! I really must have worn myself out with Tenseinobi sensei's training. My dreams are never this clear." Kagome mused as she wandered Inuyasha's forest confidently. There couldn't be any dangerous demons in her dreams right? With a content sigh Kagome found a nice spot beneath the Goshinboku and lied upon her back to marvel at the crystal clear stars.  
  
'Even in my dreams this place is beautiful'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Why am I in my half-brother's forest of all places?' Sesshoumaru silently wondered. He found himself surrounded by the dense brush and wild trees, actually quite suiting territory for the hanyou. Sesshoumaru silently shed his demon form and stood on two legs once again.  
  
'Strange. I never sleep in my true form. What happened?' Sesshoumaru's thoughts were scattered as another voice broke the stillness.  
  
"I really am dreaming! I really must have worn myself out with Tenseinobi sensei's training. My dreams are never this clear." A soft voice exclaimed.  
  
Curious, Sesshoumaru followed the melodic sound. In the distance he could see a large tree and some figure beneath it. Careful to keep his presence hidden Sessoumaru stood in the shadows at the edge of the clearing as his eyes strained to identify the person ahead. Irritated he threw caution to the four winds and boldly walked up to the tree careful to meld into the shdows beneath the massive limbs. His eyes widened in surprise.  
  
' The wench I'm currently hunting is now taunting my dreams.' Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
Kagome lay at the base on the other side of the Goshinboku staring into the sky's black depth. She was completely relaxed but for some reason she felt a deep feeling of loneliness. Kagome sighed and shifted on her side unaware of the demon she had just turned her back on.  
  
" Jeez, my subconscious is sure quiet. I know dreams are peaceful but this is too much." Kagome grumbled. When was she going to wake up anyway?  
  
Sesshoumaru remained silent as Kagome talked to herself. Somehow he had been led to the miko's dreams but what matter of sorcery had done this he did not know. He had no link to this worthless human. He remained still as the miko stood up facing him and stretched, still unaware of his presence. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes widened in shock as he good his first good look at the miko.  
  
'What manner of creature is this.'He thought. Her hair was a deep black with a midnight blue sheen, which shone brilliantly in the moonlight. Her small kimono clung to her nicely proportioned curves as her arms were raised above her head. Her face. two blue stripes ran along each pale cheek and some sort of symbol adorned the center of her forehead, but for some reason Sesshoumaru couldn't make it out. The worthless human reincarnate he was hunting was actually a beautiful demoness? Sesshoumaru growled angrily.  
  
'Beautiful? What am I talking about? A mere trick of the moonlight cannot confuse this Sesshoumaru. This wench's spell shall not affect me.' He thought with a silent snarl. Sesshoumaru could not deny it though. He felt a drawn to her and bit by bit he was losing his infamous control as the sight awakened him in ways he had never experienced before. Sesshoumaru took advantage of the situation and using his demonic speed appeared right behind her with no more than a few inches of space between their bodies.  
  
Kagome blinked as a sudden wind blew by her. Wait a minute, there is no wind here. Kagome felt a tingly sensation at the back of her neck. She slowly turned around and.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Kagome blinked several times trying to comprehend what she just did. She had turned around and a pair of golden eyes stared at her. On pure reaction, Kagome had swung around and swung at the figure that surprised her, but what ever it was seemed to have disappeared in thin air.  
  
"What was that.eep!" Kagome squeaked as she felt something appear from behind her again. Taking a deep breath and willing herself not to scream, Kagome turned around and found herself staring at a wicked set of spiked armor over a white and red kimono. She froze and forced herself to look up. Kagome had just backhanded the Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whoo hoo! They finally come face to er... face! ^^; Whew I never realized how hard a dream sequence could be. I wonder how Kagome's going to react to having a cold blooded demon in her nightmares, uh I mean, dreams. Give me a review and I just might tell you. Oh by the way if you want to be e-mailed when I update leave your e-mail address in your review. ;) Ja ne!  
  
Ryuu Girl *_* 


	8. Ch6 Real Conversations Beneath Imaginary...

RG: Whoo hoo another update! I had fun with this chapter and ........  
  
Kagome: You trying to get me killed aren't you.  
  
RG: Oh for crying out loud. Have I let you down yet?  
  
Kag: Your getting close. *Points an arrow at RG's heart.*  
  
RG: Humph. You got the better part of the deal. Poor fluffy was the one who got backhanded. *sniffs*  
  
*RG uses her almighty author power to steal Kagome's bow.*  
  
RG: Now shoo! You can't die in a dream sequence anyway. Well reviewers, here's your next chappie.  
  
*~*~*Ch.6 Real Conversations Beneath Imaginary Moonlight*~*~*  
  
Kagome stared up at the glaring taiyoukai with disbelief and raw terror. Their eyes met in a clash of stormy blue and blazing gold and neither seemed to be breathing. A stray thought blew across Kagome's mind in a brief moment of giddiness.  
  
'Do people even need to breathe in dreams?' Kagome mused for a second of sweet nothingness.  
  
Then slowly Kagome's brain recovered from the shell shock of having a pissed off youkai invade your personal space, not to mention dream and then slapping him.  
  
'Wait a minute, people, meaning more than one person ... Sesshoumaru and her to be exact. Eep! I just slapped Sesshoumaru!' Kagome thought in horror as she began to take in her surroundings.  
  
Sesshoumaru hadn't moved a muscle and just continued staring down at her in a blaze of amber-eyed fury. Kagome winced under his gaze and broke eye contact. Her gaze slowly moved to his right cheek where a bright red handprint sharply contrasted with his fair skin. To Kagome's horror, she felt a bubble of laughter ripple through her. Before she even had a chance to resist she exploded into giggles at the sight of the Taiyoukai standing there with a handprint on his face like some foolhardy teenage boy.  
  
" G-g-gomen Sesshoum-m-maru." Kagome gasped out while attempting to suppress her laughter.  
  
Finally Kagome gave in and collapsed on the ground at Sesshoumaru's feet while holding her heaving ribs.  
  
Sesshoumaru scowled at the seemingly insane human. She should be running for her life right now. Why he didn't behead her on the spot was beyond him. Actually how she even managed to catch him off guard was a mystery itself. Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed in exasperation; he despised dreams. It was the sole place where he couldn't kill anything.  
  
'Wait, what happened to her demonic markings?' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru scanned Kagome's body slowly as his gaze lingered on choice places on her. The woman child before him was a completely plain human if you didn't count her alluring curves and raven hair spread upon the grass. Sesshoumaru looked back to her face to see Kagome staring at him, now sitting calmly on the ground in front of him looking perfectly calm and collected.  
  
"What are you staring at wench?" Sesshoumaru said coldly.  
  
Kagome blushed and her expression clouded at his choice of words but she ignored the barb.  
  
"I was just wondering what you are doing in my dream. It's obvious you're a part of my dream since I'm still alive and not decapitated." She retorted.  
  
" An astute observation miko." Sesshoumaru replied trying not to focus on the charming flush upon her cheeks.  
  
Kagome gave a wry smile and said. " I know I was wishing for someone to talk to, but I wouldn't have ever guessed my subconscious would think of you. Mister lord of polite conversation himself." Kagome laughed at the glowering expression on the Inu's face.  
  
" Oh well. No reason to look a gift in the horse's mouth; so quit glaring and join me." Kagome said with a smile while patting the ground beside her.  
  
Sesshoumaru hesitated but a second later sat down beside Kagome leaving about a foot of space between them.  
  
'If she wants to talk this would be a good opportunity to obtain information about the wench and her location.' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
Kagome blinked in surprise as Sesshoumaru settled down beside her. She forced herself to relax and returned to staring at the starry sky.  
  
" You know, the stars aren't nearly this bright and clear at home. Maybe it's the fresh air or lack of air pollution." Kagome mused aloud.  
  
" Where is this home of yours?" Sesshoumaru said with a glimmer of curiosity. He couldn't imagine a place in all of Japan where you couldn't see the stars.  
  
Kagome took a breath to answer him, but then hesitated. " I can't let anyone know outside of my closest friends. If you or any youkai knew, I would be placing my world in danger." Kagome bit her tongue as she realized her slip up in her choice of words.  
  
Sesshoumaru naturally caught her strange reply. 'Her world? This miko wench comes from a world different then my own?'  
  
" What world would that be?" Sesshoumaru pressed.  
  
Kagome looked down at the grass and breathed in deeply.  
  
"It would feel good to get this off my chest but first I have to be absolutely sure you aren't real." Kagome said softly.  
  
Before Sesshoumaru could react Kagome closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes widened in shock and a deep feeling of warmth erupted inside him. Desire fanned inside him and he automatically reached out and pulled her closer. His arm was a band of steel against her back, supporting her and urging her to go deeper as his tongue urged her mouth to open.  
  
Kagome's arms twined around his neck of their own accord. She closed her eyes and moaned as his tongue swept inside her mouth, stroking and tasting every inch of flesh. A surge of power rose within her in a fiery display of overwhelming sensations that made her feel like she was burning from the inside. Kagome's blood rushed and sang with the fire, welcomed it. It was like embracing a whole new part of herself. Where her miko powers were warm and calming this new sensation was deeper, darker, and more intense.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt his control recede as his demon blood kicked in. Even in his dreams the power to dominate bled from his veins in a head rush of red power. Kami, to embrace it was pure ecstasy right before you landed in hell. Last time he gave in to instincts he lost an arm; next time it might be his life. Using that unpleasant thought as an anchor, Sesshoumaru struggled to regain his composure. Slowly he pulled back and released Kagome from his embrace. To his utter amazement her demon markings had returned and was slowly fading back into her ivory skin as she calmed. Sesshoumaru would swear at one point he had felt claws comb through his hair and brush his neck.  
  
Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes. This was a hell of a dream; she expected the kiss to be a swift peck on the lips. Not an all out intimate embrace. She felt the fire within her recede to the shadowy corners of her heart as quickly as it had appeared, leaving her breathless. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing to normal. She reached out and lightly tapped at her miko powers, and was engulfed into a peaceful warmth unlike the first intense time. Satisfied Kagome returned her gaze to Sesshoumaru with a small smile pulling at her lips.  
  
"Now I now your not real. I'm not dead and besides, nobody could kiss that good." She said in a breathless voice.  
  
' I can't believe I actually did that. I wasn't supposed to enjoy that; though, I never realized anyone could taste so good in a dream' Kagome thought briefly.  
  
Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked despite himself. He quickly caught himself and growled so deeply in chest Kagome didn't even notice.  
  
'Why in all seven hells am I reacting like this?! This bitch can bat aside my control and rouse my demon blood with a mere kiss! Why am I tolerating this vixen?' Sesshoumaru raged inside behind his stoic mask, but the only sign of his fury was his molten gaze.  
  
" I'm sorry about that. At least now I know I can tell you everything I wish to." Kagome said cheerfully as if the kiss never happened.  
  
That immediately caught Sesshoumaru's attention. Ah, this was why he was tolerating it. He needed information in order to use it for her capture. While he was at it, he also needed to know about the strange flux of demonic power he sensed in her. Sesshoumaru opened his senses, but the only thing he felt was a gentle aura of purity.  
  
"So what do you want to know?" Kagome said with a smile to rival Rin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tenseinobi laughed as Tsunomai bragged about some new scroll he had created. She sighed with a girlish contentment leaving her oblivious to her true age. This was what she missed. Relaxing nights of stargazing, tea, and long discussions with the man she'd grown to love beneath the Goshinboku. The one thing around here that was many times older than she was or ever would be was the God Tree.  
  
After Kagome had collapsed Tenseinobi carried her to the house and laid her in the safety of her bed to rest. On her way downstairs she had met Tsunomai who casually offered her some tea. Before she knew it she had found herself outside having the best time she had in ages. The hours had passed quickly and night had snuck up on her. Which explained where she was now.  
  
The elder woman felt her eyes grow heavy as the calm of the starry night embraced her. The night wind caressed her wrinkled cheek with a feather light caress lulling her thoughts further and further away from her companion's words.  
  
" With all the demons hanging around the dry well I figured it was up to me to devise a enhanced scroll to keep my grand baby safe. This scroll is fool proof and..." Tsunomai droned on and on, unaware of his audience's sudden lack of attention.  
  
Tenseinobi gently began to nod off when a sudden shock of dark energy pierced through her senses. She gasped in shock and was awake and alert instantly, miko power flared and ready. She jumped to her feet and let all her senses loose on the surrounding area of the shrine.  
  
Finally Kagome's grandpa noticed Tenseinobi's odd behavior. "Tensei what on earth is the matter with you?"  
  
Tenseinobi ignored him and frantically tried to pinpoint the power. Her senses strained and she felt the dark power pull her across the grounds. Horrified, Tenseinobi sprinted across the shrine with Tsunomai closely at her heels. What lay ahead of her made pause in alarm before rushing on.  
  
The demon power was inside the house.  
  
Tenseinobi nearly flew up the stairs with speed unknown to most half her age. The dark energy grew closer and it came to Kagome's bedroom door. She jerked the door opened and nearly stumbled back in dismay. There lay Kagome on her bed resting peacefully beneath her covers surrounded by a blood red glow that screamed youki. Her nerves felt like they were on fire as the vile waves filled the room and sunk into her.  
  
"Tenseinobi what is the... oh gods Kagome!" Grandpa gasped as he rushed forward to aid his granddaughter.  
  
"Stop!" Tenseinobi wrenched the man back by his arms with an unnatural strength.  
  
"Any rash moves and it could send her off the edge!" She hissed.  
  
Tsunomai grew slack against her grip and turned back to her. "What can we do?"  
  
"Wait it out and pray she wakes up soon." Tenseinobi said grimly.  
  
Tenseinobi and Tsunomai stepped back and waited as their granddaughter pulsed the menacing aura. A few minutes that seemed to be forever went by before the tickling warmth of miko energy invaded Tenseinobi. The sinister aura slowly faded back into Kagome's body as it was replaced by a faint blue glow before they both disappeared completely, leaving Kagome looking angelic and at ease. Tenseinobi breathed a long sigh of relief before turning away and leading both of them out of Kagome's room.  
  
'It seems I am out of time. The real training starts now.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Your from 500 years in the future?"  
  
"Yep. Were sitting right in the middle of where my home is in the future right now." Kagome confirmed to the slightly skeptical youkai beside her.  
  
" Too bad you couldn't see it. The future is great; we have buildings made of steel and glass that are so high they scrape the sky. We have amazing medical technology so people live a lot longer now and we've even been to the moon!" Kagome made a wide gesture with her hands as if to illustrate a rocket blasting off.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her various expressions of excitement with amazement. How could anyone wear their emotions on their sleeves so easily? He noticed as her face became remotely sad.  
  
"Tell me if this bores you. I tried to tell this to Inuyasha once but the only thing he was interested in was food." Kagome pulled her knees up to rest in her arms and she sighed.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't know why, but for some reason the sudden distance she put between them was uncomfortable. He made an attempt to distract her by continuing his venture for knowledge.  
  
" So youkai truly rule the world now." Sesshoumaru said satisfied.  
  
Kagome looked back at him surprised. " Actually, the few youkai I've seen in my world have chosen to fade into the shadows and become mere legends like the samurai ...or the miko. I only really started to notice them after coming here."  
  
Sesshoumaru could only stare at her. A world where demons hide in the shadows and humans rule. How could the future possibly become so dim in only 500 years? This Sesshoumaru refused to believe it without evidence.  
  
"Prove it wench."  
  
Kagome blinked at him. "Nani?"  
  
"Prove it. This is a dream; conjure a picture or some contraption from this so called future." Sesshoumaru commanded.  
  
Kagome blinked at him again. " I can do that here?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nearly rolled his eyes in exasperation. This is the miko who had sundered his plans so many times and held claim to the Tessussaiga? It was laughable.  
  
"Just concentrate wench." Sesshoumaru said firmly.  
  
Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and recalled all her favorite things of her time. Her favorite places, her family and friends.  
  
'What do you show to a youkai from the past anyway?' Kagome wondered. She thought for another minute then smiled.  
  
She opened her eyes and a medium TV appeared in front of them with a small remote in Kagome's lap.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow in disbelief. Of all the things she had told him about she brought a strange box with glass in the middle?  
  
"Is this supposed to convince me?" Sesshoumaru said amused.  
  
Kagome glared at the insolent youkai beside her and said. "Yes it will."  
  
She picked up the TV box and clicked the TV on. It landed on a channel that was showing a bird's eye view of Tokyo. The camera moved lazily over the city and rested on Tokyo tower and downtown Tokyo.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the sight of the moving pictures and the immense city of steel and glass. Lights flickered across the night in mad disarray.  
  
"That's downtown Tokyo. It's the capital of Japan now and is one of the largest...er villages on Earth." Kagome looked at the stunned expression of the demon lord in amusement and changed the channel.  
  
This area was a lot more peaceful and civilized to Sesshoumaru. There was a building that was only two stories high and a shrine rested next to it. The entire area seemed to radiate a peaceful aura. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he spotted an enormous tree on the grounds. It looked strangely familiar.  
  
"That is the tree where we are currently sitting under."  
  
Kagome nodded "That's my home. That big house over there is where my family and I live, over there's the main shrine, and beside it is the old well house. The dry well is where I travel back and forth between my time and yours. It's actually not to far from the Goshinboku."  
  
She clicked the remote again and the pictures shifted to a brightly decorated room with a tree inside decked out with all sorts of decorations and beneath it lay several strangely colored parcels. All of the sudden a little boy ran into the room and started jumping around the boxes yelling something about a santa, whatever that is. Sesshoumaru watched as an elder man in miko garb followed by a woman who held a strange resemblance to the girl beside him walked in and watched the boy start digging through the packages.  
  
Kagome sighed beside him and he felt a sudden chill in the air.  
  
"That was Christmas last year; right before I came here. I haven't spent a holiday with my family since. It makes me wonder how many days my mother has set a place for me at dinner only for me to not come home. I have to constantly make up illnesses to explain my absence and my friends think I'm at death's door or something. My family is one of the few things that kept me alive when my father was killed. I can't stand watching as I'm slowly pulled away from them in my own duties."  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at the miko and was caught off guard by her sudden melancholy mood. Her eyes watched the figures in the glass box with unshed tears sparkling in the starlight. He felt that strange warmth envelop him again despite the sudden chill and it suddenly dawned on him. He, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, respected a human. Of all the feelings possible, hate, disgust, hell even fear was better than respect. Yet, this mere child like woman gave up her own life and time to satisfy her honor and responsibilities of the cursed jewel and still remained pure and without bitterness. Never had this Sesshoumaru ever seen such honor in a human and he ... respected her for it.  
  
Sesshoumaru fought the sudden urge to wrap his tail around her in comfort. Was this strange feeling the newfound respect? No, he respected a few youkai and he never wanted to touch them much less comfort them. Sesshoumaru felt his frustration rise with his confusion. Damn that miko! This was all her fault; the sooner he found her the better. He would pry the Tessusaiga from her cold dead hands if necessary. Though until then....  
  
" For one to watch a family wander apart is never easy. To have everything you cared and fought for ripped from your grasp while you merely watch is a burden very few can bear. Strength is the only thing you can depend on. " Sesshoumaru said softly.  
  
Kagome looked at him surprised. Was he trying to comfort her? She tried to catch his eyes but he stared at the stars steadfastly. His word rang in her head. Those were not words of pity; those were words of remembrance and experience. She wondered what on earth could have possibly happened to make him act as such. Yet, she also felt a great amount of gratitude towards the youkai prince. Somehow it felt like he knew what she was talking about; that for one precious moment two enemies became two lost souls seeking understanding.  
  
Kagome lightly rested her hand on his arm. "Thank you. I know this is just a dream and I'm really recovering back in my time after training and this is all in my head, but it feels good to talk to someone none-the-less. To bad this is only a dream."  
  
Sesshoumaru merely watched as she disappeared back into reality.  
  
'If she only knew.' He thought as he felt himself jerk once more into the land of the living.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well there you go. It's a win/win situation; you guys got a bit of Sess/Kag even though in Kagome's mind they really haven't met yet. Sesshou also hasn't realized Kagome's gradual growth in strength so they're both left in the dark. Thank you to all the reviewers who gave me such great ideas and comments; they really helped me keep the story moving! I also like to respond to a few quick reviewers.  
  
Ashleigh~ Gomen for the long wait; I hope it was worth it.  
  
Ambarina~ Sorry about the cliffy, but what's an evil author with good grammar supposed to do?  
  
Sunsatr-1217~ I totally agree. Kikyo really needs to die and stay dead, but how to kill her...*runs off to ponder numerous violent death scenes*  
  
IronRaven~ Nope Tensei's not dead just very withdrawn and old. She just doesn't get out much ya know? Maybe something important is stealing Tenseinobi's free time...  
  
Well that's all for now! Drop me a review and tell me what you think, or if you have any question feel free to ask them. Till later days, Ja!  
  
*~*~*Ryuu Girl*~*~* 


End file.
